


Confined Affection

by hoshiiie



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Maybe not so much fluff, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiiie/pseuds/hoshiiie
Summary: Though it will seem that most of life have been hideously unfair to you, but the truth is that life is just playing by different rules.In their cases, they have lost.But did they really?





	Confined Affection

“Please! I was framed! I didn’t kill her! I didn’t kill anyone...”

“Silence! Matsumoto san, I now declare you as _Guilty_.”

The bars shut tightly behind him as he stood there in a trance. How did it come to this? He was not sure. Everything happened so fast right before his eyes that he could not even tell what did he had for breakfast. Did he even had breakfast in the first place? Wait. Didn’t he was brought in a few days ago? Argh. Right. The last thing he could recall was the sound of the hammer slamming down as the verdict was announced. That was it. No matter how much he tried to reason, no one believed him or rather no one was listening to him. He was not even allowed to hire a lawyer to defend for him. Everything was coming to an end. Everything...

“Quit standing motionlessly there. You are freaking me out.”

The quiet voice startled Ruki, breaking his train of thoughts. He lifted his head to see a dark hair man sitting on one of two beds in the cell, his back leaning against the wall. The mysterious man had a cigarette though not lit between his lips, looking up to the ceiling. His posture was calm and collected, made Ruki wondered how long he had been kept here. Oh well. At least he would be having a roommate. It was better than being left all alone in dim confined room in some ways. 

The blond muttered an apology and walked to the other bed slowly, dropping himself down with his full weight. The bed let out a loud creaking sound, earning a glare from the other man. Muttering another apology, Ruki laid down to the bed carefully this time with his face pressed to the pillow. Letting out a loud sigh, Ruki shut his eyes tightly, wishing everything was just a dream. His stomach growled angrily but he didn’t want to move. Ruki was tired. Tired of pleading. Tired of everything.

“Here.”

An energy bar was thrown onto his pillow, an inch away from hitting his face. Lifting an eyebrow, Ruki glanced at that man before putting his face back to the pillow. He didn’t want to bother. He was hungry but so what, all that was left for him was heading to the last room at the top level. Sooner or later.

 _The Gallows Room_.

“Eat it.”

The man was now standing right by his bed, picking up the energy bar that landed on the pillow, pushing the packet to his cheek. 

“Eat. Shitty day? Figures. So what. They ain’t so kind enough to allow you to kill yourself. Feed yourself is way better than them shoving food into your mouth. So eat it.”

Sighing, Ruki pushed himself up from his pathetic position to sit upright onto the bed. He murmured a thank you and gave him a small smile as he took the bar from the man. He tore off the wrapper, exposing its entirely. He stared at it for a few moments before taking a big bite. 

That’s right. There was nothing Ruki could do anymore. Why should make himself suffer even more now? Perhaps he should start living his life the way he had always wanted. Hah. In this cell? Living his life? 

Choked, big droplets of tears started rolling down his cheeks before Ruki could control it. 

“Hey hey. Ah...”

The man rubbed his neck awkwardly, feeling slightly flustered. Thinking back to the first day he ended up in this cell, it wasn’t easy either. He didn’t cry as much as this small sized being in front of him but yeah... He figured that he should not be so harsh to his new roommate. The dark haired man sat down next to the crying man and started to rub his back. He was caught by surprise as the blond leaned onto him, crying hard as he gripped hard onto the energy bar. Looking at his state, the dark haired man shifted closer to him, wrapping arm around the blond. He wanted to console him but he thought he would be better to let the blond to cry it all out than telling him everything would be okay. 

_Because it’s not going to_.

Through all those words between sobs, the man was able to gather the reason why the blond was being locked up in here. The blond had been framed for the murder of his client. Truth was his co-worker accidentally killed that person and had pinned it on him. To make things worst, his co-worker was the son of the Yakuza boss. ‘They must have bribed the authorities...’ the dark haired man thought to himself. That could only be the reason why he was not able to get a lawyer to defend. Sighing internally, the man rubbed his shoulder as an effort to comfort him. 

Though it would seem that most of life was been hideously unfair to you, but the truth was life was just playing by different rules. 

In their cases, they had _lost_.

15 minutes passed, Ruki pushed himself off the man slowly and did his best to clean his now tear stained face with the back of his hands. He uttered a shy thank you, keeping his face down and not looking at the man. Gosh. Did he really just leaned onto a stranger which was a man and it was actually warm and comforting to him? Darn...

Trying to break the awkwardness between them, Ruki spoke up softly.

“S-so I guess we are cell mates now...? My name is Ruki. What’s yours?”

To his surprise, there was no reply, but the man didn’t move away from his bed either. Frowning, Ruki snapped his head up to look at the dark haired man who let out a soft chuckle at his reaction and leaned back with his hands.

“When you asked someone for his name, shouldn’t you at least look at the person? Well anyways, hi Ruki the new cell mate. Name’s Aoi.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After spending a few days with Aoi, Ruki became best of friends with him. Ruki was even made to promise Aoi to lit up that unlit cigarette when his final day had come and ask not to disclose his weird sleeping positions to the rest of the world. Ruki just had to laugh at that. 

Yes. The fact that they were spending all day, everyday together in one cell, it pretty much made sense that they would become best of buddies. Even so, this self proclaimed bad guy, Aoi was actually a really nice guy in his eyes. 

Aoi was constantly looking out for Ruki, making sure he was eating and sleeping well. As he was rather small build as compared to others which was a big disadvantage here, the blond often got bullied and pushed around by other prisoners. Aoi would always stood up for him and even threatened them if they were being too mean. Ruki could not felt happier to have Aoi as his cell mate. The blond often teased Aoi about being the nicest guy he ever met causing the dark haired man to get embarrassed and that always amused the smaller man. 

After spending a productive day of cleaning up the bathrooms for this level, both of them retreated back to their cell and currently lying down on each of their beds in a comfortable silence. Peeking to his side, Ruki’s ever curious mind started to wonder how did Aoi ended up here. How long had he been staying here. He realised the dark haired man had never talk about it. It must be a painful memory. Wanting to be close to Aoi, Ruki got up from his bed to sit down onto his cell mate’s bed. Whether Aoi decided to tell him or avoid the topic, all Ruki wanted was to be by him.

“Hey. If you don’t mind... Mind telling me how you ended up here...?”

Still lying down, Aoi looked up and into the blond’s eyes before turning away. The dark haired man had realised one thing since Ruki was here. He took quite a liking to the blond so much so that Aoi was unable to speak whenever Ruki looked at him and from time to time, he had to hide the red tint forming on his cheeks. Slowly, Aoi sat up onto the bed, taking the small hand into his, urging Ruki to sit further up in, right next to him. While he was contemplating what made his body to react that way and whether to talk about it, Ruki moved up to his lap, wrapped arms around him, lying his head down to his chest and spoke softly.

“It is okay. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to. I... I just want to comfort you now because I can feel it... you are in pain. And also... I just want to be this close to you.”

Securing his arms around Aoi’s neck, Ruki pulled himself up, tucking his face in. As if his body started moved by itself again, Aoi found himself hugging the blond back tightly with both arms, taking in his scent which never failed to calm him. After spending months alone in this place, Aoi suddenly realised he missed one thing. Human touch. The pain in his heart which had been throbbing for months was gone in an instant. 

Ah. Was there any point now to tell Ruki about that? If there was only one thing Aoi wanted and needed it now, it will be Ruki. Time was running out for him. The flame was about to reach to the end of the wick and soon, flickered out. Slowly, Aoi pulled back slightly, looking into those eyes which he was unable to get out from and only to lean forward, crashing their lips together. Aoi was sure was this. Sure of everything. His feelings. Ruki’s feelings. 

The blond answered the kiss without hesitation making Aoi to take another bold move of leaning forward, pushing Ruki down to the bed, lips remained attached to each other. That was right. Everything seemed and felt right. 

That night, they became _one_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Shiroyama san! Or should I call you Shiroyama sensei since today is your special day.” 

The guard winked and spoke in a mocking tone as he unlocked the bars only to put a tray of food onto the ground. 

“Enjoy your last meal. I’ll come pick you up in a bit.”

Strolling off, the guard walked off with a smirk on his face. 

Ruki was stunned by those words. Special day? Last meal? Wait. That could only meant... The blond looked up at Aoi before hugging him tightly. No no no. That could not be. No. Not like this. Not so soon. There were still so much things to say. So many things to do. Like playing basketball, flying a kite then lay down side by side in the open field outside and many more. No. Not yet. No. No. No...

“Ru. Hey Ruki. You are choking me.”

Ruki peeked up at his face and shook his head, pressing his head back to his chest. No. Please god. Oh god. Please. Don’t take him away. Please. He didn’t anticipate to fall in love but now he did, Ruki did not regret it. God. He should have known that this day would come, still... But just please. God please. Please. The blond whimpered, hugging the dark haired man as tightly as he could. No one. Simply no one was going to take Aoi away from him. 

Aoi smiled sadly at the sight before him and circled his arms around the blond, rocking him slightly in his hold. Placing a kiss on top of his head, Aoi rubbed his back lightly, rocking the distraught man in silence. 

How did it come to this? Falling in love in a place like this. Falling in love with someone in just a few days. If only... if only they could have met earlier. If only the world was fair and square. If only... 

Thoughts of these brought tears to his eyes.

Patting the blond’s back and braving those emotions and tears building up inside of him, Aoi spoke in a gentle tone once Ruki seemed to have calm down.

“Remember the cigarette I ask you to lit it up for me when this day comes? I want you to hold on to it for the time being then pass it to me when we meet up there. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Promise...?”

“Promise. I love you, Ruki.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Any last words, Matsumoto san?”

The executioner asked as he wrapped the lope around his neck, securing it. 

Ruki looked up to the small window before him. He could feel _his_ presence. Ah. The sun. When was the last time he saw that? Right. That day when both of them decided to spend the day outside, lying down side by side on the grass, fingers intertwined. 

Had they really _lost_ in life?

”Life is sure fooling with us but I’m glad to have meet you, Ru. Let’s make sure we meet each other in the next life. The sooner, the better so we will be able to make up for all those kisses and love making we missed in this life.”

Ruki had laughed at those words.

With the cigarette safely tucked in his pocket, he nodded to the executioner as a signal to inform him that he was ready. 

He was already ready a few months back. 

The executioner pulled on a switch, triggering the floor beneath him to splayed wide open, legs dangling in the air. That moment, Ruki blinked hard and he saw _him_ stretching his hand out. The blond smiled softly and reached out, tears rolled down as he whispered.

“I love you too, Aoi...”

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think? (;õ﹏ōก)
> 
> I was listening to “You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison” by My Chemical Romance and thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> Just to clear up some points:  
> 1) I guess I skipped on the sex scene(?). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Honestly, I wanted to write but I’m real bad at writing smut so I leave it out.  
> 2) In regards to Aoi’s past, I decided to leave it out because I feel like... It’s not needed anymore(?). His fate had been set so he didn’t feel the need to talk about it. (•ᵕᴗᵕ•)⁾⁾*nod*  
> 3) Aoi’s last words to Ruki. There is no going around to tell the other to live on, stay healthy all those kind of stuff since their lives has been set. So I leave it in this way. (๑ ิټ ิ)
> 
> I have thoughts to write it in multi-chapters but I’m lazy so I just squeezed everything into one shot! (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> As always, real bad & simple English usage and comments are love. m(_ _)m


End file.
